Bells of Twilight Town (song)
"The Bells of Twilight Town" was compiled by the local historians of the Mushroom Kingdom, with the intent to musically preserve the issues which the residents of Twilight Town had to deal with under the curse of Doopliss, which turned the residents into pigs. The song and accompaning story is told to tourists of the village by a local storyteller. This song is a parody of [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tv4W0VkoUfM "The Bells of Notre Dame"], from the Disney Movie, "Hunchback of Notre Dame". __TOC__ Lyrics Melody BELLS OF TWILIGHT TOWN A TurtleShroom Production It's dark and it's cold -and the mayor's really old, All is well in Twilight Town. The gate keeper stands, He helps gaurd the lands In the land of Twilight Town. Yet a ghost made the day fall asunder, He took the bells that don't ring at all He cast up a spell and the city did fell it's The Curse... The curse of Twilight Town! ... Storyteller: They were turned into pigs you know. They could have remained bacon foerver, unchanging and swooned, because they weren't reverted on their own. Tourist: They weren't? Storyteller: Nope. You see, from far away, where a thing called the "sun" shines, came the mystical fat plumber. Tourist: Who was that creature? What did he do? How did he save them all? Storyteller: I'll tell you. It's a tale of a man versus a monster! ... Woe on the day for the curse had begun, On the folks of Twilight Town. A strange mustached figure arose from a pipe In the square of Twilight Town. He learned of the woe of the natives, How they turned to pigs like a farm, -and the monster who did this Was as cold and bad as the bells The Bells of Twilight Town. (dramatic chorus) This Plumber left To set right the wrong Done to all of them. (more dramatic chorus) ''-and he ran to the Steeple To save the despair... and win!'' Mario actor: I'll bring to this evil a hammer of Justice. Doopliss actor: You there, who are ya, slick? Mario: I'm Mario. Doopliss: I see. (cue thunder) Storyteller: They fought! Instrumental.... Doopliss actor: I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR BODY! Instrumental continues... there's not much to work with... Goombella actor: You won? Doopliss actor (as Mario): YES I DID! Let's go home! ... (more choir) Mario (as shadow): STOP! (cried the bodiless Mario!) Narrator: This was not good! Mario had to restore the body he longed! So Mario ran back and tried to name the thing who cast a curse on Twilight Town. Doopliss: Without my name I am touchless! I win, you lsoe. Now when he opened his keyboard To name who Did curse Twilight Town. Mario: The P is not here! ... So he ran to the town of the pigsties He met a ghost and gave her alms! And she joined- in his group -and helped solve the goop of the Curse... The Bell's Curse on Twiiiiilliiiight Towwwwnn! ''-and at this time in his strife Of lost body- and lost goals Mario ran through trails of fear So he'd regain control'' Narrator: What is his name? Parrot: His name is Doopliss, he never fills my bowl... Vivian: What? That's his name, it's Doopliss? Mario: Very well. We have to go back from this church. Vivian: It's a church? Mario: No, Creepy Steeple. Let's go! So they ran for an eternity... -and Doopliss jumped out! Doopliss: Slick, maybe through a mysterious way you can guess... my name... you see? Storyteller: So Mario guessed his true name. A name that means "shapeshifter". DOOPLISS! Now here is how our tale ends when he ran. Gained the Star of Twilight Town. He beat up that Doopliss restored the laaaannnnndddd!!! From the bells, bells, bells, bells Bells, bells, bells, bells '''BELLS OF TWILIGHT TOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNN!' (Choir finishes) ---- Author notes I normally edit at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, but I am a HUGE Mario fan. This song is loosely derived from the Paper Mario Thousand Year Door Chapter involving Twilight Town: "For Pigs the Bell Tolls". In the canonical tale, Doopliss curses the village of Twilight Town. Every time the bell of "Creepy Steeple" rings, a resident becomes a pig. Mario is forced to join a really ugly character named Vivian and fight Doopliss, who had stolen his body. The red link (that reads "ghost") is the character in mention. Mario could only get it back to him if his name was guessed by Mario. However, the lowercase "P" is missing on the keyboard, rendering his name, Doopliss, non-guessable. Mario and Vivian had to return to the belltower and ask a parrot the name of the villan. When he told it, Doopliss ran and Mario pursued, fighting him. I'm normally a decent parodist, but this was a hard song to parody. As site doctrine states, I encourage you to fix some errors in melody and lyrics, perhaps to give better lines or rhymes, etc. For my sake, be Bold! This is also my first contribution to the Fantendo. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) See also *Doopliss *Vivian *Twilight Town External/Canonical links *Melody/Parody *Doopliss, Mario Wiki. *Creepy Steeple (bell source), Mario Wiki *Twilight Town (the Mario village), Mario Wiki *The residents of Twilight Town, not to be confused with the Twilighters of JS Games. Category:Songs Category:Locations Category:Magicians Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario (series)